His Little Bunny
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-shot: You never know just who you'll meet as you grow up, but Lincoln knows that if you give someone a chance they could just become your new best friend, and maybe... even something more than that. Lincoln X New Girl.


**A/N So uhh… Hey guys, what's up? I've been talking to AberrantScript on the Loud House Fanfiction discord lately and stuff and he had somehow managed to convince me to write this. Don't ask why though, because I legit don't know. So uhh… I hope you enjoy this! Also, yes, there's a lemon present. Read at your own risk. And don't worry, I'm not gonna write smut normally after this. Normal T-Rated work should come back next week.**

 **R &R! I guess, I uhh... yeah, I'm not sure what else to say.**

" _ **Oh how the years go by so quickly…"**_

His Little Bunny

" _Just be you."_ Lincoln gulped, _"You're kind, fashionable, rockin', funny, tough, deep, friendly, smart."_ He took a deep breath, _"I'm Lincoln Loud, and I'm perfect just the way I am."_ And so, he climbed up the bus stairs and made his way down the aisle, doing his best to ignore the laughing that came with having to run to catch the bus.

" _There's no turning back now. The girls would never forgive me if I let a new girl be alone right after moving to Royal Woods!"_ he approached her seat slowly- each step seeming to take more time than the last- while adrenaline flooded his veins.

Soon enough, he found himself standing before the seat, his eyes fixed firmly upon the lone girl occupying it.

She had light brown skin and soft blue eyes, _"A strange mix… Lisa would probably have a field day with her genetics test."_ She wore a bright orange dress with a matching bow in her hair. Her gaze was soft, while she played with her hair nervously, paying no mind to the boy that had decided to approach her.

" _Don't chicken out Lincoln, this is your only chance to make a good first impression! You have to make this count!"_ He reminded himself, _"When everything's said and done, just go for it and you'll be fine!"_

And so, with the young girl's eyes focused on him, he began. "H-hello." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away in embarrassment, though he made sure to keep his smile, _"Like Leni's always said, keep smiling when you talk to a new person! That way you'll seem friendlier!"_

He continued, "Umm…" He looked down and began to motion with his hand, _"No! bad Lincoln! You have to show confidence! That's the only way she'll think you're serious!"_ he forced himself to look back at her, "My, uhh, name is Lincoln Loud!" he ended by putting on a sheepish smile, hoping that she would open up for him.

The young girl looked on in fear for a moment. As if she had not expected one of her new classmates to approach her so soon.

" _She probably thinks I'm a loser nerd because I just got laughed at…"_ The boy thought painfully.

And yet, much to his surprise, he gaze softened upon him. There he was, doing his best to give a great impression while no one else would dare try. And before either of them realized it, girl found herself smiling at him and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Lincoln Loud."

Quickly, the boy continued, "So, you're new to Royal Woods?"

"Yeah…" The girl looked away and rubbed her arm, "It's lonely being the new kid in town…"

Lincoln's expression softened as well- turning into one of surprise, before he quickly recomposed himself, choosing to speak with an understanding tone, "Maybe you just haven't met the right people yet!"

" _I haven't had the chance to…"_ The young girl gulped, before grabbing her bag and pulling it towards her, opening up the seat right next to her. "Would you… like to sit down?"

Without hesitation, the white-haired boy hopped in, his eyes focused on hers.

She continued, "I, umm, didn't think you were gonna catch the bus." She chuckled, seeing him chase after the bus was one of the funniest things she had seen since moving to Royal Woods and to see him have the guts to approach her afterwards… she couldn't help but find it cute.

"Yeah." Lincoln responds without missing a beat, "Good thing I'm dressed like a caution cone or the driver never would've seen me." He pulled on his shirt for emphasis.

"Haha!" The girl giggled, covering her mouth, "You're funny, Lincoln Loud." She quickly shoved her hand in her bag and pulled out one of the treats she had been snacking on, "Carrot stick?"

"Thanks!" The boy grabbed the snack and took a bite without thinking, "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

With a soft smile, the girl replied. "Alice"

* * *

From that day onwards, Lincoln and Alice were inseparable, with her always finding a way to join Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack as Two-eyed Jill. Over their time together, she had found herself enthralled by the countless stories of Lincoln's family and was amazed by just how well known they were in town… as well as all the bad press they had come to receive over the years. But She didn't mind at all.

After All, through good and bad, Lincoln was her first friend, and she would stay by his side no matter what. Though of course, they both new about their boundaries.

And Alice knew that no matter what happened, it would be best to keep her distance from Ronnie Anne. As Lincoln had warned, "Ronnie Anne could get really jealous even though we're just friends."

" _Friends… right, they were just friends."_ She would remind herself afterwards, even though it always hurt her to do so.

Though, luckily for her, since they were friends in Lincoln's eyes, he would always walk her home and for some reason- Lincoln never told her why- Clyde understood, and would instead walk home with Paige. Lincoln told her that Clyde had a huge crush on her ever since an egg contest.

That's where they were now, simply walking along the old streets of Royal Woods Michigan, heading for a small house in the middle of its suburbs.

"So I told Cristina that if she wanted to woo Rusty, she'd have to do something to stop him from fainting." Alice waved her hand in the air trying to emphasize her point, "But since I don't know him much, do you know how to stop him?"

Instead of responding though, he simply sighed, he slouched forward with his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed firmly upon the ground ahead. No doubt, his mind was abuzz with random thoughts.

" _He's been like this all day…"_ Alice grabbed onto her friend's shoulder and shaked him slightly, bringing him back to reality, "Lincoln, are you ok?"

Immediately, the boy flinched in surprise, "Huh, what?"

"You've… been awfully quiet all day. You didn't even react when Chandler caused Rusty to faint again."

"It's nothing." He waved her off, "Really…"

Yet, Alice's expression turned into one of concern, "Lincoln… what's-" She leaned in close to her companion, urging him to reveal the truth to her.

"Nothing." before shaking his head, "Oh nothing, nothing…"

"Really, it's nothing." He pushed her away slightly, though it was obvious he wanted to do so. "Lets just get to my place and play some videogames, I'm sure that'll make everything all better, right?"

" _He's not all right…"_ The girl responded by motioning towards a familiar house, "We walked around the block three times because you weren't paying attention."

"Oh…" Immediately, the boy's face goes red in embarrassment, "Sorry Alice…" His voice trailed off, before he quickly recomposed himself, "Well I uhh… ok then!" Quickly, he turns and bolts up the path, "Last one there is a leaky cup!"

As much as Alice wanted to giggle at Lincoln's reference, she found herself looking on in concern, _"What's going on with you?"_ Before she followed her friend into his home.

It took them a few minutes to get set up of course, given how old Lincoln's console was, but when they finally succeed in getting it all ready, they start up a game.

"All right Lincoln, here I come!" Alice shouted, before sending her character crashing into Lincoln's, ending the game without even a fight from Lincoln.

"Haha! I did it! That's the first time I beat you!" She cheers, before turning and point at her friend, "In your ace Linc-"

Yet, much to her surprise, his once bright, smiling face had filled with pain.

"Lincoln?" Alice reached for her friend, "What's-"

Only for him to slap her hand away, "I'm sorry Alice… I'm just… I'm not thinking right now."

The young girl leaned in close, as if trying to embrace her friend. Though, he just inched away. "I'm sorry…" He finally whispered, before hopping to his feet and bolting upstairs, a loud *slam* coming from his room soon after.

Immediately, the girl gave chase, her arm reaching out hoping to catch him, but it was of no use. His head start was more than enough to get away from her. _"Lincoln!"_

And so, she stood before his door, her heart racing in fear for her best friend, _"I want to help you Lincoln…"_ She thought, concern flooding her veins. What could've happened that caused him to end up like this?!

She could hear soft whimpers coming from the other side of the door, _"I will help you. That's what friends are for, right?"_ With a soft breath, carefully, she pushed her way into his abode. Immediately, her eyes fell upon the young boy simply laying on his bed, clutching a photo of the one he had grown to love despite her faults.

" _Lincoln…"_ The young girl stepped quietly over and stood at his bedside, unsure of whether or not to touch him. Though she slowly tapped his hand.

*Sniffle* Lincoln quickly sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes, doing his best to put on a strong front for his companion, "Oh, hey Alice, sorry about that, I just-"

Alice wordlessly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a soft embrace. "Shh… shh… don't talk, I'm here for you." She whispered, her heat slowly enveloping the young boy.

Lincoln's heart began to slow down with that. He didn't know what or why, but when he sat in Alice's arms he couldn't help but feel… calm, as if nothing in the world could ever hurt him. And so he returned the embrace, whimpering ever so slightly as he did so.

The young girl softly rubbed his back, doing her best to comfort him, "Lincoln, you know I'm your friend, right?"

Slowly, the boy pushed her off and nodded, looking into her eyes as he did so.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, her voice filling with hope.

He nodded again, "Y-yeah…"

Alice wiped the tears trying to escape his eyes with a smile, "Then can you trust me to know why you're crying." She pulls him in close and places a soft kiss upon his cheek, "That way I can make it all better."

For a moment, Lincoln hesitated. She was his friend after all, but could she truly help him here? Despite how personal his situation was?! _"But… if she couldn't help me, then why would I have her as a friend?"_ He sighed, before holding her closer, *Sniffle* "Alice… do you think I'm cool?" his voice was weary and filled with pain.

It only took the girl a moment to answer, "Of course!" before she pushed him away and looked into his eyes, "What would make you think that you're not?!"

*Sniffle* He went again, "The reason I'm crying is because Ronnie Anne dumped me." Lincoln answered, looking away as he did so.

"What?! Why?!" Alice shouted.

"She just… she told me she had feelings for someone else…" He tried and failed to stop himself from crying, "Alice… do you think I'll ever find someone that liked me like she did?"

For a moment, Alice remained silent, her mind deep in thought, before she turned him and stared into his eyes, "No, I don't."

Lincoln couldn't help, but look on in despair.

Yet, she once more, she pulled him in close, "Because…" before she looked into his eyes and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

In that moment, the duo felt their hearts flare up, before they wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the affection. For the next few moments, they sat like that, only breaking it to breathe.

"Because I don't love you like she does."

And Lincoln smiled, before kissing her once more.

* * *

And that is how they ended up here, in a beautiful honeymoon suite in Florida. Their marriage ceremony had been completed mere hours prior and it time for them to retire… though not before doing one finally act on their wedding night.

" _It's time…"_ Lincoln took a deep breath, before unbuttoning the monkey suit he had to wear- if only to make himself just a bit more comfortable before the big moment.

"You ready Lincoln?" A soft voice cut through his thoughts with a knock on the bathroom door, "I've got everything ready on my end!"

" _All right Lincoln, she's your wife now."_ He took a final breath, and couldn't help but smile at the idea of how far he had come. _"Now, I just gotta remember what the girls told me before I got here…"_

And so, he opened the door, revealing his new wife, still wearing her wedding gown, ready to consummate their marriage.

"I'm ready too." Lincoln smiled, before taking the chance to come closer and place a soft kiss upon her neck, "Ready, my little bunny?"

Alice giggled and blushed at his affection, "Heh, I still can't believe that the day we met, you were planning on going as a cool kid." She wrapped her arms around him, nestling her head in the crook of his neck as well, "And then had a strange dream with twenty-five rabbit sisters."

"I can barely handle ten." Lincoln chuckled as well.

"Well then, are you sure you can handle twenty-two kids?" The woman responded.

"If I'm doing it with you, then I'm sure." He answered without hesitation. "You ready for this?" He slowly moved his hand down to her hips, holding onto them while she rocked back in forth.

"Always, for you my love." She smiled, before softly taking hold of his arm and leading him over to their honeymoon bed.

Slowly, they lied down next to each other, with Lincoln taking another chance to feel his wife once more, before coming closer and giving her a soft kiss once more.

Alice responded by doing the same and wrapping her arms around him.

The man broke the kiss with a smile, "To think, this all started because you didn't know anyone in Royal Woods."

"Yeah and you almost missed that bus." She poked his cheek, "I can only imagine what would've happened if you weren't dressed like a traffic cone."

"Heh, and because I was, now you're my wife." He responded, before coming in closer, closing what little space had remained between them.

For a moment, Alice considered continuing their conversation- maybe talking about their families or their plans for the future. And yet, she found herself unwilling to do so. This wasn't the time for planning or talking. Now would be the time to dedicate herself to the man she loved and seal the relationship they had built after so many years.

And so, Lincoln carefully undoes the ties holding her dress in place, with Alice helping Lincoln out of his suit at the same time.

Within moments, they lie facing each other, their shame- or should I say, their pride- once hidden by their clothing revealed for their partner and only their partner to see.

" _When you're ready to give everything to the girl you love, there is nothing to be ashamed of…"_ The man remembered, and "You're beautiful." were the only words that Lincoln could say as he gazed upon his wife's naked body for the first time.

Alice giggled once more, while moving her hand to feel her husband's body for the first time.

And of course, there was one thing Lincoln had in mind before continuing. He slowly moved his hands from around his wife and grabbed hold of the buds that would one day feed their children, "Heh, soft.."

"Always, for you." She responded, before she moved her hand down to his crotch, clutching the hard rod that would consummate their union, "I love you, Lincoln."

Without missing a beat, Lincoln replied, "And I love you Alice." He pulled her closer, only willing to advance further when she was ready.

Wordlessly, she guided him over to her moist opening, its softness waiting for him to enter.

There was no question that the time was nigh, the time for the two lovers to prove their dedication to each other behind closed doors.

And so, slowly, Lincoln parted her lips, pushing his member into her folds as slowly and as deeply as he could.

"Oh…" They both moaned, their heats beginning to envelop each other.

Oh how they had waited for this moment.

Once Lincoln had pushed in as far as he could, he pulled back, scraping against her walks once more, before pushing in once more.

"Oh Lincoln…" She moaned again, with Lincoln responding, "Oh Alice…"

"Please keep going!" She begged, and seeing his chance, he chuckled, "With pleasure, my wife."

Before he pulled and pushed once more, their hips now moving to a soft rhythm, while their moans and grunts filled the room with soft music.

Slowly, the couple could feel a heat well up in their cores, and pressure build where their bodies had become one, while soft fluids had begun their movement into their partner.

"Alice… I'm gonna…" Lincoln stammered, his mind clouding up, readying for release, though he tried to fight the feeling as much as he could.

"Please, let me take it." She responded, wrapping her leads around his hips, begging him to go as deeply as he could.

And Lincoln complied, before bucking his hips forward, sending his member as deeply as he could, before releasing his seed into her. Those seeds would soon enough find the two eggs waiting for them, ready to allow the couple to start their new family.

"Oh…" Alice moaned once more, while Lincoln tiredly lied on top of her.

"I love you." Lincoln whispered, before mustering up the strength and trying to pull out…

Yet, Alice held onto him, "Please… let us savor this moment."

And Lincoln complied, holding onto her as well. _"I love you…"_

Before they fell at each other's sides, nestling in close, before falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep with their partner.

After all, he was her Little Lincoln, and she was his Little Bunny.

 _ **The End**_

1-8-8 12-15-22-5 19-20-15-18-9-5-19 1-18-5 20-8-5-25 14-15-20 23-15-14-4-5-18-6-21-12?

 **A/N So uhh… I hope you guys enjoyed! Man that sounds so wrong given the circumstances. Don't worry though, this was a one, at most two-off thing (If Abby somehow convinces me to write Yandere Bun Bun anytime soon)**

 **Unwavering Bonds will be updated next week! I've finished reworking the plan once more!**


End file.
